<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Losing You by hikaforever28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174862">Losing You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaforever28/pseuds/hikaforever28'>hikaforever28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:03:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaforever28/pseuds/hikaforever28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all written from Toph’s POV. Tokka had a terrible fight and Toph is really upset about whatever happened, she expresses few thoughts on Sokka’s previous relationship with Suki and her how much she loves Sokka. Please read on and feel the angst built up in her!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toph Beifong/Sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Losing You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is shorter than a one-shot! It's just a collection of few thoughts!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sit alone on my desk, with my hands over my face, tears rolling down endlessly. Memories running in my mind, each one stronger than the later. </p><p>The last time when he sailed away, I let my feelings drown in the ocean bed because  I knew he didn’t feel the say way I did. He had her, a perfect companion. the first woman to see him- the way no one did. She saw his with and strength. The first person to teach him how to use his valor. I think he was happier with her because she always let him flow. </p><p>As  I waved them off, I stood still my feet bound to the ground, allowing my ambitions to take over the pain of one true love. Not until the same tide hit me again, harder than the previous one. </p><p>
  <em>He washed me away, took me along,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned me from a barren land to a lush green park. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I learned to swim with my eyes closed forever. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If he is an ocean wave, I became the sand beneath him. </em>
</p><p>I startle with a knock on the door. “Ma’am, The Water tribe Chief asked me to give this to you.” Before I slapped my hand to my face, “He asked me to read it to you” came the quick reply from the messenger. </p><p>My eyes turned wide in panic, my feet moving beneath me over the ground frantically. The feeling of not feeling his presence was scary. I got on my feet run as fast as I could to the shore, only to realize the waves took him away.</p><p> Yes, he left without meeting me again. But this time I decided to chase. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>